rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lofn
Lofn the Wolf-Mother '''is a Fremennik hailing from their capital, Rellekka. She's an active member of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church, and recently appointed sergeant. Lofn tends to be quiet about her past to people, but is quick to answer almost any question when drunk and in what she deems trustworthy company. Youth Lofn spent most of her youth in her hometown of Rellekka, although she often liked to visit her cousins in Miscellania when she could. Her childhood was simple until she turned 12, when she first met her pet wolf. It was a cold winter night when she got stuck outside the village in a snowstorm. Unable to find her way back home in the dense snow, she took refuge in a nearby forest. There Lofn met a wolf pup, whom she'd name '''Krusning. Adolescence and the birth of the Wolf-Mother Lofn, being an only child, grew side by side with Krusning, thinking it to be her brother of sorts. Krusning on the other hand thought the Fremennik girl to be its mother. Raising a wolf is a challenging task, one which Lofn took with joy, she started steering away from other girls her age, and started fights with the village boys. She thought that she'd have to be a good example to her wolf. Lofn eventually grew out of her childish ideas on how to train wolves, and she calmed down. During a small feast in the longhouse, when Lofn first was drunk, she was hugging Krusning and calling it her baby. This action caught the attention of the men, who'd from there on call her Wolf-Mother. The name stuck when everyone noticed that Lofn didn't mind the name. At the age of 18, she took part in one of the raids to Waterbirth island along with Krusning. The raid was successful with only a few casualties, and thus, a feast was held. Lofn would've been considered beautiful then, if not a brutal fighter, and she caught the attention of one the men her age. A few hours into the feast, she'd drank more than a barrel worth of beer. When the young man approached her, Krusning sensed danger, and jumped on the man. What resulted was a bloodbath, and barely any flesh was left on the man's carcass when Lofn finally pulled her wolf away. Exile Lofn and Krusning were chased out of Rellekka after the wolf was dragged outside the long-hall. The villagers were honorable enough to let her have her sword, shield and armor when she left, but they swore to hunt her down sooner or later. Knowing the stubborn nature of her kind, Lofn developed slight paranoia towards other Fremenniks, only trusting them if they had not been in Rellekka during the incident. Lofn fled southwards, passing the Seer's Village, only stopping when she reached Ardougne. There she took refuge in one of the inns, where she hoped no-one recognized her. Needing food for herself and Krusning, she resorted to hunting north of the city. Here she met a group of warrior women who she trained fighting with, but her time was limited, so her swordsman skills are still only adequate. When Lofn heard rumors of a group of Fremenniks entering the city, she fled southwards again, settling in the small city of Yanille. There she took unofficial jobs from the city guard, mostly involving killing rampaging ogres outside the city. For a few years she honed her skills on the dimwitted race and gathered enough money to buy herself a decently sized home. For a while Lofn was happy with her life. After she turned 27, the Fremennik group had caught up with her, and to only option for her was to escape Kandarin, and travel to Asgarnia, where the Fremennik were more rare. Lofn took a ship from Port Khazard to the fishing town of Catherby. Not wanting to waste any time, she gathered enough equipment for a trek across the White Wolf Mountain. During the trek, Lofn and Krusning ran out of food faster than she anticipated, but they were only about a descend away from the druid town of Taverley. Rationing their food had however left a mark on both their stamina. Both were hungry and tired, and thus, easy prey for the local wolves. When a pack began their hunt on the pair, Krusning sensed the danger behind them and hurried it's mother along. Lofn understood her wolf's panic and complied, but their efforts were in vain. The pack caught up with them in minutes and attacked. Normally both Lofn and Krusning would have survived, but the lack of nourishment had taken its toll. Krusning was killed by the wolves first, so they could concentrate on the stronger foe. But as cunning as wolves are, they did not expect what happened next. The moment Krusning died, Lofn lost all control. Losing her only friend, she went berserk. Swinging her sword and shield in a flurry of swipes and blows, the wolves were unable to land a scratch on her. Her sword slicing in crude arcs and using her shield as a blunt instrument was her natural instinct at that point. When she was finished with the pack, Lofn ran to her dead wolf, hugging the corpse and crying her eyes out. The alpha wolf had survived the Fremenniks fury, and pounced on her. Lofn couldn't react in time, but her chain-mail armor was able to deflect most damage. The slaughter had turned into a brutal wrestle between a woman and a wolf. Lofn eventually managed to crack the wolf's spine with her elbow, ending the conflict with an audible crack. Taverley Lofn appeared in Taverley a few days later, covered in blood, and sporting a wolf-pelt cloak and an ornate amulet she had fashioned from Krusning's remains, after she ate it's raw flesh and buried it's bones. If one were to ask the druids, they'd say that her eyes were a void of emotion. Lofn slugged her way to an inn, where she slammed her money pouch onto the counter and continued on into a vacant room. Scaring three sleeping patrons by kicking their doors in, before finding an empty room where she fell on the bed. After emerging from her room a few days later and washing herself in a nearby lake, she noticed a scar the alpha wolf had left under her left eye. After dressing and heading back to the town, she noticed that many druids had the ability to summon spirit creatures. Lofn found the house of Pikkupstix, the master of summoning. There she saw an adventurer learning to summon for the first time. The spirit summoned was what caught her attention: a wolf. Lofn was quick to learn in the arts of spirit summoning, and developed a way to summon spirits of one's own choosing. She plucked a hair out of Krusning's pelt and added it into the pouch, resulting in Lofn successfully summoning the spirit of her wolf companion. Pikkupstix hoped for Lofn to stay and train due to her knack in summoning, but she had learned what she wanted to learn and was ready to continue her travels. Falador Work in progress Category:Summoners Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Saradominist Category:Fremennik Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Humans